Silver Featherss
by Redsilverheart
Summary: Cooro and the gang meet a bunch of odd teens in the woods what will happen when cooro invites them to the group? rated T for mild language and violence  CooroxOC SenrixOC


Heyy Guys Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while but I here I am :)

**Silver Feathers**

The tired +anima begin to set up camp before night fell upon them. Nana was lighting the fire while Husky and Senri set up their tattered tents. Cooro was busy collecting apples from a nearby tree his smile pure and sweet not a worry in the world filled the boys soul because to Cooro there was nothing to worry about, he had friends, he could walk freely and most of all he had his apples! Cooro could always look to that when he felt sad and that's all he needed, nothing more. Cooro released his +anima black feathers fell to the ground as his majestic wings fluttered and landed safely on the ground not too far below, apples in feathery hands he walked to the campsite.

"Lookie!" He cheered dropping a couple dozen apples at Nana feet

"Cooro you know we can't live off apples" Nana scolded her hand on her side, the other pointing a finger at him

"You idiot" Husky yelled hitting Cooro with his Cooro-punishing-stick (yey! I really wanted to add that in there^^)

"Owie" Cooro complained rubbing his now bruised cranium, Senri just stood there a barely noticeable smile wiped across his face but it quickly disappeared when Senri's keen senses picked up on a rustling sound coming toward the group. Husky was the next to pick up on the sound his staff pointed into the darkness that wasn't laminated by the camp fire. Watching his two worried friend Cooro picked up someone or something was coming Cooro may be an oblivious kid but he wasn't stupid he knew danger just as much as the next guy and When the three guys went on the defensive Nana did as well opening her ears to listen in. The group heard whispers coming their way as bushes rustled signifying it was human which gave them a slight sigh of relief but not enough to let their guard down.

"Who's there?" Husky demanded as the shadows began to form figures.

Emerging from the dark woods were three teens no older than Senri. Two females and a male they stopped, the boy wore black boots with a par of tattered jeans and a lose whit e tank top, he looked to be as strong as Senri, maybe stronger, standing at about 6'3 he looked to be a giant compared to little Cooro and the other aside from Senri of course who was only a few inches shorter. His hair was black and short cut but not a buzz cut short. To the right stood a girl her hair was straight and platinum blond around her heart shaped face. She wore a simple long sleeve blue shirt and a skirt that ended mid-thigh with a par of high heeled boots not fit at all for the woods at all. And in the middle was the other girl, her hair was a wavy dirty blond that ended half way down her back. Her eyes were a bright violet that even in the dim light was hard to miss. She wore a tight black tank top that reveled minor cleavage she wore a par of loss baggy jeans and torn sneakers. Her eyes moved away from her friends and looked up at the group of shock +anima.

"Hi" She waved her nails painted nicely in black. Her voice was welcoming and warm that surprisingly made even Husky let his guard down but only a little.

"Who are you" Husky demanded trusting his staff towards the girl

"Oh me" she pointed to herself with a surprised smile "I'm Evy, Evy Damiom" She waved slightly when introducing herself. "Over there is Kayla Maylin" she pointed to the blond. "And the big scary giant is Mike Loin" She laughed her voice full of amusement and taunt.

"Hey!" Mike argued his voice deep.

"Hi Evy, Kayla, and Mike" Cooro waved his worry replaced with kindness and curiosity

"Hey Kid" Evy replied. Mike and Kayla waved using their friend's response as their own.

"What do you want" Husky asked his guard still up and strong

"Chill kid, we're just a couple travelers going through the woods, we saw a fire and here we are" Kayla explained tossing her blond hair up with one hand as she spook.

"Why should I believe you" Husky asked coldly

Evy sighed "look kid if you don't believe me come at me, you can take a girl can't you, sweetie?" Evy taunted an evil smirk came across her face "or can the little girl no take me?" now that set Husky off he hated being called a girl more than he hated them. Husky charged at Evy ready to give it his all. The staff about to hit Evy she dodged then disappeared in front of his eyes.

"Where are you?" He yelled then felt a tap on his shoulder, he twirled around to see the girl standing behind him. He swung again this time Evy didn't even dodge she just grabbed it with one hand and snatched his own staff from him. Grabbing the staff she tripped him, his body coming down with an 'oof' landing flat on his back one knee on his chest to hold him down the staff to his neck she grinned.

"Husky" Nana and Cooro chimed in

Think it was his demise husky squinted his eyes only to have the weight of her knee gone. He opened his eyes to see Evy's hand reaching out to him.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" he questioned

"No! I could never kill a kid" She laughed her smile pure and truthful. Husky hesitantly grabbed her hand and she helped the poor boy up. "I win I win!" She cheered running around like a child Mike walked over to his friend and wacked her on the head "Ow!" She wined like Cooro "What was that for" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes Mike just smacked his hand to his head

"Idiot what are you five?" He asked

"No!" She argued hands on her hips

"You know Evy you could have gone a little easier on the kid" Kayla scolded as well

"Who's side are you on" She protested then sighed "I guess you're right" She turned to Husky "Sorry kid you ok?"

"Fine" He turned away

"Now he hates you" Mike laughed

"Would you shut up" Evy yells "Come on kid I said I was sorry" Evy tries

"Don't take it personally Husky just hates girls" Nana explains

"Oh!" Evy laughs "And you are" she asked looking at Nana

"Nana Nice to meet you" She curtsied her frilly dress

"Polite" she rustled Nana's long brown hair "you're a good kid" Nana smiles

"And I'm Cooro" The long brown haired boy interrupted with a cheer

"Hi there Cooro" Evy smiled walking over to the boy examining him "aww you're so cute" she messed with his hair as well

"Hey Evy" Mike interrupted "This kid is like a little you" He laughed looking over to the boy with a big smile.

"Yeah he does the goofy smile and immatureness" Kayla pointed out

"You're just against me today is that it?" Her two companions laughed

"Over there is Senri" Cooro interrupted once again pointing to the guy about their age "He doesn't talk much" Cooro pointed out "And the one you beat up was husky"

"She didn't beat me up" Husky came into the conversation "she just tripped me"

"Ha! Okay kid whatever makes you happy" Evy laughed

"Hey Evy he's blunt like you too!" Kayla added from the previous debut

"Okay we can let it go now" Evy insisted

They all started laughing except for Husky of course who scowled by the fire munching on one of Cooro's apples. The seven kids sat by the fire munching on apples and fish. Cooro invited the three to travel with them

"Are you serious Cooro?" Even Evy was surprised with his request

"Yeah!" He cheered his voice filled with glee

"Good we could use some more girls in the group" Nana cheered

"Tch! Like we need another girl" Husky grumbled but still excepted the bunch due to the boy they also gained but Husky still didn't like the idea of strangers being there what if they found out they were +anima . He shuddered at the thought but decided to dis regard it for now.

"Aw we're out of apples" Cooro whined "I'm Gonna go get some more" He announced. Getting up Cooro spread his wings wide the black feathers reflected off the moon's glow. The three new companions stared, Mike and Kayla watched in awe while Evy just smile at the beautiful wings

"Cooro you idiot" Husky once again wacked him with his punishing stick.

"The kids a +anima" Mike blurted out "well I'll be damned"

"All of them are" Evy blurted out "Nana's a bat Senri's a bear and Husky over there is a mermaid

"A fish A FISH!" He protested "H-how do you know" he stuttered realizing that he never shown his scales to her.

"Cause I'm not stupid" She explained "First of all Cooro's pretty open about his tattoo I just recognized it. I saw Nana's ears when we first showed up and how else would a bunch of kids catch this much fish with no rod" She smirked "Senri was the hardest but I caught on"

"Damn Evy you could have told us" Mike complained

"Well, the kids obviously didn't want us to know I wasn't gonna say a thing" She looked over to the husky "poor little Husky was jumping out of his skin in paranoia"

"You noticed?"

"I said I ain't stupid" Evy pointed a finger

"But you two are +anima too ain't cha?" Cooro asked referring to Mike and Kayla who stared in shook

"Mike? Kayla" Nana looked surprised

"Looks like the jigs up you two why don't you show our little friends you cute selves"

"I ain't cute you idiot" Mike grumbled

"I am!" Kayla cheered

And with that the two transformed. Mike's ears round and orange the inside white and furry he grew a long swaying tail orange again with black strips his eyes slanted like those of a cat and his teeth pointed. His hands grew paws the tips of his fingers sprouted sharp claws, he growled with a smile as he became a tiger. Kayla grew long white ears with pink on the inside and she sprouted a white round tail as pure as a cotton ball. (You people with sick minds this is not playboy bunny) They both smiled the bunny and the tiger looked first to Evy then to the wide eyed kids.

"You two are so cute" Nana jumped up

"Told you" Evy laughed at Mike

"Shut up" He crossed his furry arms

"What about you" Husky asked staring at Evy

"I'm not a +anima if that's what you're asking" Evy spoke roughly "not even close" Her eyes narrowed looking at him with cold scary eyes

"Then why's a human around +anima? Aren't people supposed to hate of them"

"Who said I was human" Evy asked in a harsh tone.

"But you said you weren't a +anima"

"I'm not"

"Then what are you?" Husky wore a fearful face as well as Nana, Cooro and Senri just stared.

"A monster" Evy admitted her tone was harsh but in the same way so sad. Husky eyes widened as well as the rest of the gang even Cooro was shocked. The gang looked to her friends who wore sad faces as they look to the ground "Wanna see?" She asked her voice sounded evil all the kids could do was cautiously nod. "Guys pack up your things" Evy commanded

"Evy" Kayla looked up to her friend "you don't know they'll…" She trailed off

"Kayla look at them" She gestured to the scared children "their gonna kick us out once they see" Kayla sighed she knew the inedible and packed

Evy got up and stood in an open part of the camp and looked up the darkness shading her face her aura changed from the happy spirit to one that that sent chills down the +anima's spines.

"Kids stay back" Kayla asked pulling them a good 20 feet away.

"Away from what?" Nana shivered but Kayla didn't answer

"You'll see" Mike answer

Evy let out a large breath the wind flew around her sending their hair a fly around their heads. Nana gasped letting out a small yelp as humongous wings sprouted from Evy's back they gleamed against the moon a dark silver color lay on them as well as on her arm and a few speckles like spots on her face made out of medal.

"What the…." Husky whispered his face white. Nana stared white as well and even Senri

"It's iron" Evy spoke in the darkness "my body's full of the stuff" She explained "My body can form iron on my skin and nails" she lifted her hand and grew long silver claws like one of a demons "Scary aren't I?" She asked almost as if she wanted to be hated, alone. Cooro ran up to Evy, a giant smile formed across his childish face he stopped in front of the shocked girl her eyes filled with fear as the boy approached.

"Wow you're so pretty" He smiled reaching a hand to the metal feathers "They're really shiny too!" He laughed and looked the "monster" in her violet eyes, her face filled with horror as the boy showed no sign of retreat from her form.

"Y-you aren't afraid?" Evy questioned falling to her metallic knees

"No" Cooro tilled his head in question "Why would I?" He looked so innocent as he began to smile once again. Mike and Kayla stood there in shock no sure how to tend to their friend's break down, Husky and Nana were the same not sure just what to do. Evy grabbed the boy by his small feathered hand, he had not yet turned back, and pulled him in to a concealed hug her wigs rapping around him as well.

"Thank you Cooro" She whispered, her pain flew into the dark night fallowed by black feathers. The world became quite the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and water hitting the ground on this clear night.


End file.
